Love is Written
by xSCE94x
Summary: When Elena Gilbert's life is falling apart and she looks for an escape on a chatroom. What happens when she starts talking to the oh so mysterious Damon and they realize they've known eachother all along.
1. Chapter 1

The snow swept down from the sky in bundles, creating heaps of snow on the ground. It was late November, the sky was grey and the clouds were hiding away, scared. The brunette sat in her room, not knowing what to do with herself. Lifting her laptop from the floor, she got under the covers and switched it on, waiting for the start up. When it came on, she logged onto a chat-room, hoping for some fun.

Scrolling through the list of names, she bit her lip, exhaling. Was there anyone interesting online to talk to? Getting to the bottom, she looked and tilted her head, a name on the screen catching her eyes. Double clicking on it, she watched as the box popped up, ready for typing.

**BrownEyedBeauty: Hey**

Licking her lips, she drummed her fingers against the laptop surface lightly as she waited for an answer. Why was she so nervous? It's a chat room and it was only talking. No big deal right?

**BlueEyedMystery: Hey there**

Staring at it, she bit her lip as her heart skipped a beat and she blushed. She didn't even know this person and she was already getting weird about it. Shaking her head, she went to type back, but seen that he had already wrote to her again. Wow, he was really quick.

**BlueEyedMystery: What's your name?**  
**BrownEyedBeauty: It's Elena. What's yours?**  
**BlueEyedMystery: Mine is Damon**  
**BrownEyedBeauty: Damon? That's different**  
**BlueEyedMystery: Different how? Different bad? Different good? ;)**

Elena blushed furiously and rubbed her neck, tilting her head to the side as she looked at his name again. Hmmmm. Damon? Licking her lips, she watched as he began writing again and held her breath, waiting in anticipation.

**BlueEyedMystery: So beauty, what age are you?**  
**BrownEyedBeauty: You first...**  
**BlueEyedMystery: I'm 22, now you...**

Letting out a breath, she clasped her hands together as she felt a buzz inside of her. Hearing a knock, she looked up at the door and closed the laptop, putting it to the side as she pulled the covers up, hugging them against her.

"Come in!" The brunette called out, rubbing her hands together.  
"What are you doing?" Jeremy questioned, looking over at him.  
"Nothing. I'm just sitting here Jeremy. What does it look like I'm doing?"  
"I'm sorry, I'm just trying to keep this household together."  
"Well back off okay? It's not helping. Dad's dead and mom seems to forgot that she DOES have kids."

Jeremy sighed, walking out as he closed the door behind him. Sighing sadly, Elena looked out at the snow and pulled her laptop back onto her lap again, opening it up. Looking back at the conversation, she had seen he wrote again.

**BlueEyedMystery: Come on miss beauty, spill the goods**

Laughing, she rubbed a hand down her neck and cleared her throat. What age did she say to him? She did tell him the truth? Would he stop talking to her? Would he think she's too immature for him? Sighing, she began to type.

**BrownEyedBeauty: I am 18**

Clenching her fists, she waited anxiously and clapped her hands together, rubbing her face. Why did she have to tell him? Moaning, she threw her head back against the pillow and slid down the bed waiting for a reply.

**BlueEyedMystery: Your into older men then? Considering you answered?**  
**BrownEyedBeauty: If your worth the trouble**  
**BlueEyedMystery: Trust me sweetheart, I am worth the trouble**

Elena laughed, her eyes narrowing slightly as she stared at the screen, her face plastered with a grin as she looked at the time, sighing. Great, she had to go to bed. They were just starting to have a great talk and all.

**BrownEyedBeauty: I've got to go unfortunately, bed calls**  
**BlueEyedMystery: Hmm, you'd love my bed, kingsize, silk sheets**

Going wide eyed, she blushed furiously. Oh my god. Why did she feel so drawn to him What was it about this guy? Except the fact that he sounds like a walking god or a walking sex machine.

**BrownEyedBeauty: Your unbelievable**  
**BlueEyedMystery: I've heard that plenty of times**  
**BrownEyedBeauty: Goodnight Damon**

Turing the laptop off, she laughed and shook her head. Take that you god. Lying her head down, she closed her eyes, a soft smile lingering on her lips. For some reason now, she couldn't wait for the next day to come by.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, sorry it's SO short. Just trying it out :) Let me know what you think :)

Shauna  
xxx


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning came as quick as could be, with the help of dreams and nightmares speeding up the process. It was a beautiful morning indeed. The snow was laying crystal and sparkling. The sky was a baby blue, clouds here and there, hovering about in the sky. The sun was hidden away from sight, along with the shimmer of the moon.

"I'm bored." Damon came down the stairs, running his fingers through his hair.  
"Uh, then find something to do Damon, or even better, someone."  
"Well, if it isn't broody. Why aren't you at school? Better yet, not here?"  
"on't worry yourself, I was just about to leave."  
"How do people at school get on with you exactly? Is it your brooding, witty charm?" He questioned, a smirk edging it's way onto his  
face.

Flipping Damon the bird, Stefan grabbed his phone and keys, walking out. Laughing, he shook his head and walked on over to the fireplace, poking at the logs as it caused the fire to ignite in response. Smiling, he went over and pouted himself a tumbler of neat bourbon.

"To another long day."

* * *

The brunette tied her towel in a knot at the chest and walked into her room, towel drying her hair. Smiling softly, she moved over to the window and let out a breath. She was going to be so late for school but she didn't care, not one little bit. Opening the draw, she pulled out her pink lacies and bra, slipping them on, before dropping her towel. Pulling on her dress over her head, she smoothed it down and sat on the bed as she used the hair dryer. Once she was finished, she slipped on black pumps to compliment the flowing purple dress that came mid-thigh. Brushing her hair to the side, she closed her eyes relaxed as she heard a knock at the door.

"Come on in." She called out, looking through her school bag, making sure she had everything.  
Jeremy walked in, "Are you ever going to move today?"  
"Yes I am, why? Would it be a crime if I didn't Jeremy?"  
"We need to discuss dad's funeral Elena."  
"Hmmm, I'll be down soon." She looked into her bag, tears falling and blinked.

Jeremy gave her a look and walked out, moving down the stairs. Wiping roughly at the tears clutching to her face. Zipping her bag shut, she swung it over her shoulder and slowly walked down the hall, knowing once she got into the kitchen, it was all going to start.

"It's now or never, my life needs to change."

Taking a deep breath, she checked herself in the mirror quickly before descending the stairs. Clearing her throat, she dragged her feet until she reached the kitchen. Seeing her mom and Jeremy waiting, she stepped in and took a seat quickly, swiping her tongue across her lips.

"Now, let's get this all organised we do have other things to do." Miranda spoke, looking through her diary.  
"Yup, it's all about you." Elena murmured, shaking her head.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Lena..." Jeremy spoke quietly, giving her a warning glance.  
"You don't care at all, do you?"  
"What?"  
"You don't care. All you want to do is rush THIS along, so you can get along with more important things!"

Standing up, she laughed in disbelief, looking at the two of them in disgust. None of them cared, NONE OF THEM. After all her dad had done for them. That was just the normal Gilbert family. Grayson was gone, her DAD was gone and they didn't care. Did anyone care?

"Don't talk to me like that young lady!" Miranda yelled, getting to her feet.  
"Or what!? You'll take the MOST important thing away from me!? Oh wait, too late, you did!"

Storming out, she wiped at the fresh batch of tears that were hitting her rosy cheeks. Being here was making her miserable. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she walked out of the front door as she slammed it shut behind her, just wanting for once to get to school.

* * *

The day had been awfully long and dull. Walking out of the shower, Damon rubbed a hand over his face, pushing his hair back. He needed to entertain himself. Walking into the bedroom, he dropped the towel and pulled on a pair of black silk bottoms on. Falling onto the bed, he picked up his glass of bourbon from the side and took a sip as he pulled the laptop across the bed towards him. Maybe that foxy girl from the chatroom. Grinning, he logged on, searching for her name and sure enough, he found it straight away.

**BlueEyedMystery: Well if it isn't the foxy Elena**  
**BrownEyedBeauty: Well if it isn't the blue eyed garbler? ;)**

Laughing, he took her another sip, the liquid burning his throat as he shook his head. He didn't speak a lot of crap , or did he? Hmmm.

**BlueEyedMystery: And cheeky too. Thought about my offer yet?**  
**BrownEyedBeauty: Offer? I'm sorry, when was this? :O**  
**BlueEyedMystery: You know... ;) Kingsize, silk bedsheets?**  
**BrownEyedBeauty: I suppose you want me in my red lacies too, hmm?**  
**BlueEyedMystery: Oh, I'll take what I can get :D**  
**BrownEyedBeauty: Like every other guy, hmmm?**  
**BlueEyedMystery: No, the word is different. Irresistable, charming...so, not like every other guy**  
**BrownEyedBeauty: Irrisistably idiotic and charmingly annoying? ;)**  
**BlueEyedMystery: Ha. You think your SO funny**  
**BrownEyedBeauty: Ah, difference in opinion. I don't think, I know**  
**BlueEyedMystery: Your lucky your a smooth talker...**  
**BrownEyedBeauty: A smooth talker? Pfft, please. I make you look good**  
**BlueEyedMystery: Well, look at you. Someone's tooting their own horn today, where's the shy girl I met last night?**  
**BrownEyedBeauty: She had a bad day and thought, what better way then to be a bit crazy with an online stranger?**  
**BlueEyedMystery: Touche. Wanna talk about it?**  
**BrownEyedBeauty: You seriously...want to hear ME talk about my day? Are you that bored?**  
**BlueEyedMystery: Extremely. Now enlighten me...**  
**BrownEyedBeauty: I would...really love to, but I have to go...busy life and all, you know how it is. But maybe I can enlighten**  
**you later? :)**  
**BlueEyedMystery: I'm here when that day comes**  
**BrownEyedBeauty: Goodnight Damon...**

Grinning, he logged off and turned the laptop off, shutting it close. The girl was something different. Laughing, he drained the glass, holding a small amount of bourbon in it and slammed the glass down on the side, stretching. Pulling the covers up, he pulled the lamp string and turned on the television. needing to keep his mind off of the mysterious girl.

* * *

The brunette stirred, lifting her face from the pillow and looked at the time, seeing it was 7AM and moaned, burying her face back into the warmth of her pillow. She knew she was going to have to get up sooner or later. Today was the day. Rolling onto her back, she stared up at the ceiling and let out a sad sigh. Today was her father's funeral, would she be able to deal with it? She didn't know. Rubbing her eyes, she stretched and pulled the covers higher, enjoying the warmth.

"Elena, come on!" Jeremy called through the door, walking off.  
"I'm up." She murmured to herself, pushing.

Letting out a breath, she cleared her throat and lifted her laptop onto the bed, turning it on, wanting to listen to some music. Grabbing her phone, she went into the bathroom and turned the shower on as she locked the doors, wanting to fall into a world of peace for a few minutes.

* * *

Moving out of the bathroom, she wrapped her towel tightly around her and brushed her hair as she heard beeping coming from her laptop. Frowning, she looked over and placed the brush down on the side as she wandered over and sat on the bed, seeing Damon had messaged her. What? Smiling, she bit her lip and clicked on it.

**BlueEyedMystery: Good morning miss mystery**  
**BrownEyedBeauty: Good morning? Why are you up so early? It's half 7 in the morning**  
**BlueEyedMystery: Couldn't keep a certain girl off my mind**  
**BrownEyedBeauty: Cute**  
**BlueEyedMystery: I like to think so ;)**  
**BrownEyedBeauty: Uh, I've talked to you for the littlest while and I can tell, you think the world revolves around you**  
**BlueEyedMystery: Well it does :) So, what are YOU doing up so early?**  
**BrownEyedBeauty: Uh, you know.. one of those days...**  
**BlueEyedMystery: Hmm, one of those days, huh? One of those days that you...want to talk about?**  
**BrownEyedBeauty: Maybe some day :) I have to go Damon, I'll be on again later. Thank you**

* * *

Staring down at her hands, Elena closed her eyes tightly, lacing her fingers together as she listened to her grandmother giving a speech about her dad. Taking a shaky breath, she rubbed her arm, tears falling rapidly like a waterfall as she felt Jeremy wrap his arm around her shoulders. Looking up, she watched as her grandmother stepped down and knew it was her time to go up and do a speech.

"Hello everyone," Swallowing, she cleared her throat and nodded, "First of all, I'd like to say thank you to all of you for coming to celebrate my dad's life. My dad...was a hero, my hero. He was the best father that I could have asked for. I am going to miss him so so much. He was my best friend and I hope that he will be watching over me as I take my path in life. I don't want to live the rest of my life without him, but I know that he would want me too. Being here today...has really proved to me that he is gone and it's not what I want. I don't want him to be gone, I'm sorry."

A sob slipped from her throat as she stepped down and ran down the aisle and out of the church, not being able to take the pressure any longer. Getting outside, she inhaled, trying to get the air into her lungs as she sobbed and listened as Jeremy followed her out, shouting her name.

* * *

Logging onto the chatroom, she stretched and pressed her palms against eachother, waiting for the names to pop up. Grabbing her hot chocolate from the side, Hearing a beep, she looked at the screen and grinned, seeing Damon's name pop up with a chat.

**BlueEyedMystery: I've been looking for this girl? Have you seen her? Goes by the name of Elena? :D**  
**BrownEyedBeauty: You may have just found her sir **  
**BlueEyedMystery: Miss ya older man, did ya?**  
**BrownEyedBeauty: Well, you know me and older men, don't you Damon? ;)**  
**BlueEyedMystery: Hmm, I'm aware of it**  
**BrownEyedBeauty: Well, at least we got that settled :D**  
**BlueEyedMystery: Anyway, I had a question I wanted to ask you**  
**BrownEyedBeauty: Now I'm interested :)**  
**BlueEyedMystery: You weren't before? :O**  
**BrownEyedBeauty: Get on with it Mr Mystery**  
**BlueEyedMystery: Did you fancy trading numbers? ;)**

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed, let me know what you think :)

Shauna  
xxx


	3. Chapter 3

The brunette stared at the computer screen, her heart esculating. Trade numbers!? Was he crazy? God, she really wanted to. Moving her hand down to her stomach, she tried rubbing the nerves away, but there was no suck luck. Taking a deep breath, she inhaled as her computer buzzed once again. Looking over, she seen another message, a blush rising to her cheeks.

**BlueEyedMystery**: Don't leave me hanging already beautiful ;)

Pushing herself up from her bed, she began pacing back and forward. It was only a number and she trusted him, didn't she? Of course she did. Looking back at the computer, she slowly typed her number and held her finger above the enter button. Just one button and it would be done, no more questioning about it.

"It's now or never." She whispered to herself and hit the button.

Seeing the number appear on her screen, she felt butterflies and closed her laptop, placing it to the side. This was it, she had done it. Walking over to her windows, she pushed it open as she felt the breeze. It was relaxing, it calmed her down.

Hearing the shrilling of her ringtone, she turned on her heel, going wide eyed. Oh god, why is he calling? Walking over, she stared at the screen name, seeing it come up with a private number. What did she do? Picking up the phone quickly, she answered.

"Hello?"  
"And I thought you would never answer." He chuckled.  
"Sorry." She blushed, laughing.  
"Even more cute than I thought."  
"Enough of that," She blushed more, "Or I'll hang up on you."  
"Oooh, cheeky!" Damon teased.  
"When I need to be, yes." She grinned, walking over to her window.  
"So, do you reckon you're the girl I've been looking for, hmm?"  
"Depends if you're the guy I'vebeen looking for. The older man."  
"Not that old sweetheart, believe me."  
"Oh, I do believe you."

Hearing knocking, she looked around and bit her lip as the knocking grew louder. Must be Jeremy or her mom then.

"Elena!" Jeremy it is then.  
"Who's that?" Damon questioned curious.  
"My ass hat of a brother," She exhaled, "What Jeremy!?"  
"Mom wants you down for dinner."  
"Of course she does," Biting her lip, she swallowed, "Sorry about this Damon."  
"No worries Lena, call you tomorrow?" Damon asked.  
"Maybe a text, I have to go out tomorrow." She suggested, smiling.  
"A text it is. Sweet dreams BrownEyedBeauty."

The line went dead as Elena broke out into a blush and dropped her phone onto the bed. It sounded so much better when he said it. Uh, but the sound of his voice thought, it was dripping sex. Licking her lips, she got up from her bed and walked out. Now, the most hated dinner in history to come.

* * *

The grill was buzzing with patrons, laughing, drinking and playing pool. Matt stood at the bar, serving over the amount of 10 customers, poor guy. The girls walked over to a booth, sliding into it as they all got comfortable together.

"So Elena, how are you? With you're dad?" Bonnie asked her.  
"I'm getting there Bonnie, really. It's still just... hitting me."  
"Well, were here for you, whenever it may be, were always here!"  
"Thank you Care..." Elena smiled and looked up as Matt walked over.

"A little busy today Matt?" The blonde asked with a smile.  
"You have NO idea. You'd think people were giving out flyers to come here."  
"The more, the better for business."  
"Very true Elena. So what am I to get you girls?"  
"I'll have a big HUGE burger and chips!" Bonnie grinned.  
"That sounds yummy, me too Matt." Caroline nodded.  
"I'll just have a large plate of fries Matt."  
"And three diet cokes?"  
"Yes." They all answered.  
"Coming right up!"

He walked away with a smile as Elena scanned the bar. Damon walked through the doors and over to the bar as he seated himself on a stool. Spotting him, the brunette tilted her head. Not bad at all. Hearing her phone buzzing, she looked and seen a message.

**Good day beautiful? :p**

_You know if you pulled it off, you could sound Australian? ;)_

**Damn right and all, what are you doing missus?**

_Enjoying bonding time with friends, what about you sir?_

**Nursing a bourbon, thinking of this girl ;)**

_Oh, I bet you are :D Pitty, I wasn't thinking of my older man today_

**Ouch, the pain :O**

_Yes, I'm sure its killing you Damon :)_

"Who are you texting missy?" Caroline asked.  
"No one." She smiled innocently.  
"Pfft, you're face says different." Bonnie laughed with an eyeroll.  
"My face doesn't say anything!" Elena laughed.  
"Your drinks." Matt placed them down, going off again.  
"Care... why have you still not asked Matt out?" Elena smiled.  
"Oi! Don't even go there missus! I see what you're trying to do!"  
"She has a point." Bonnie shrugged, sipping her drink.

**The thought of not knowing you kills me...**

Elena's heart soared once she checked the text. Wow, he was so...wow. Looking around, she sipped at her drink.

"I'll ask Matt out when the time is right."  
"Good for you." The brunette smiled.

_Soon Damon, I promise._

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, I hope you enjoy :)

Shauna  
xxx


	4. Chapter 4

Right, Hello everyone! Most of you wanted me to write fro where I last left off and I on the other hand, had other plans. But since I take all of you're opinions on board I will continue, but I warn you, the finding out will not be now in this chapter. But again, you will see when you read.

ONE LAST THING: No one has voted for a new story to go up, the synopsis was on the last A Fate Unknown chapter. The choices were:

I see you

Inspire Me

Through Killers Eyes

Who's the player now?

PLEASE VOTE, Enjoy!

* * *

More of a crowd was pouring in as time ticked by. The girls sat and ate their food in content as they watched punters go wild with an empty stomach and booze in their system. The brunette laughed as she finished off her plate of fries and watched, gaining some entertainment.

Damon sat on the stool, listening to the drunk booze hounds that didn't know their ass from their elbows at that moment. Rolling his eyes, he drained yet another glass of bourbon and called for a refill. He was trying to ignore the noisy crowd as he held onto Elena's words.

**Soon Damon, I promise.**

Matt looked around as more people were joining the cue at the bar and groaned. It was getting too much to handle the growing crowd, he needed some help and fast. Looking around, he stopped when he seen Elena and smiled.

"Elena!" Matt called out.

Damon and Elena's head snapped up at the same time as Matt ushered her over. Furrowing his eyebrows, Damon glanced around as Elena got up from the booth and made her way over to the bar.

"What's going on Matt?" The brunette questioned, raising an eyebrow.

After hearing her voice, Damon's head swivelled as he turned around to look at her. Elena, that had to be her, he could recognize her voice. It was her, he was sure of it. BrownEyedBeauty was an understatement. He got lost in a gaze, a grin slipping onto his lips.

"Can I help you?" Elena questioned as she caught him staring at her.  
"Nope." He smirked, popping the p as he started on his new glass of bourbon.  
"Why don't you take a picture? I'm sure it will last longer." She stated with a frown.

He grinned and chuckles, taking a gulp of his bourbon as she watched and blushed, feeling butterflies. Why did he sound so familiar? She shrugged it off, averting her attention back to Matt. Hot asshole.

"If you don't mind me saying..." Damon twirled the glass in his hands.  
"Mind you saying what?" Elena huffed, turning her attention to him once again as Matt watched in amusement.

"You do you're name justice." He told her, taking another gulp.  
"Surely you don't." She gave him a look, crossing her arms.  
"Ouch," He held his chest, smirking, "Hit me with you're best shot why don't ya?"  
"Look, I don't know who you think you are, but..."  
"Salvatore." He held his hand out, laughing inside.  
"I don't..."  
"Care?" He smirked, "Then why ask?"

He pushed himself off of the stool, dropping money down on the counter as he grinned at Elena and winked, leaving the Grill. Elena stood gaping and turned to Matt who was laughing.

"The cheek of it!" She frowned.  
"Yup, the cheek." Matt grinned,lifting the money as he put it into the till.  
"What's so funny?" She placed her hands on her hips.  
"Oh nothing, nothing at all." He walked off.  
"Hmm." She huffed.

* * *

The brunette lay sprawled out on the bed as she watched the storm commence outside of her window. It was relaxing to watch and to listen to. Hearing the buzzing of her phone, she reached over on the bedside table and lifted it seeing Damon's name flashing on the screen. Grinning, she rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling as she answered.

"Hello Mr Blue." Elena smiled, kicking her legs up into the air.  
"Hello Beauty, you alright?" He grinned.  
"Better now that you called."  
"Hmm, how was the outing with you're friends?"  
"Eventful," She rolled her eyes, "I met this guy."  
"Oh?" He smirked knowingly.  
"He was such an ass."  
"But was he a... hot ass?"  
"Honestly, he was like a fucking god." She admitted dreamily.  
"A god huh?" He laughed, nodding.  
"Yup, a god indeed."  
"So, I have competition?" Damon grinned.  
"Fierce."  
"Game on."

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, hope you enjoyed, don't forget to vote!

Shauna

xx


End file.
